idea_disney_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kinect Disneyland Adventures 2
Kinect Disneyland Adventures 2 is a upcoming 2015 video game developed by Frontier Developments and Cobra, Inc. and published by Microsoft Studios on Kinect for Xbox One. It is the sequel to the 2011's Kinect Disneyland Adventures. Rides From The 1st Game * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Peter Pan's Flight * Alice in Wonderland * It's a Small World * Matterhorn Bobsleds * Haunted Mansion * Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters * Splash Mountain * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad * Jungle Cruise * Pirates of the Caribbean * Space Mountain New Rides From The 2nd Game * Pinocchio's Daring Journey * Star Tours * Snow White's Scary Adventures * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Casey Jr. Circus Train * Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * Fantasmic! * Astro Orbitor * Enchanted Tiki Room Disney Classic Characters * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Huey, Dewey and Louie * Max Goof * Goofy * Clarabelle Cow * Pluto * Chip and Dale * Clarice * Scrooge McDuck * Launchpad McQuack * Darkwing Duck * Snow White * The Prince * The Seven Dwarfs * Pinocchio * Geppetto * Jiminy Cricket * The Blue Fairy * Br'er Rabbit * Br'er Fox * Br'er Bear * Cinderella * Prince Charming * Alice * White Rabbit * Mad Hatter * March Hare * Cheshire Cat * The Queen of Hearts * Peter Pan * Tinker Bell * Captain Hook * Mr. Smee * Aurora * Phillip * Flora, Fauna and Merryweather * Mowgli * Baloo * King Louie * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Roo * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore * Kanga * Owl * Roger Rabbit * Jessica Rabbit * Ariel * Eric * Flounder * Sebastian * Scuttle * King Triton * Belle * Beast * Aladdin * Jasmine * Genie * Jack Skellington * Sally * Pocahontas * John Smith * Hercules * Megara * Phil * Mulan * Shang * Mushu * Cri-Kee * Lilo * Stitch * Tiana * Naveen * Rapunzel * Flynn Rider * Anna * Kristoff * Elsa * Olaf * Captain Jack Sparrow * Angelica Teach * Black Barty * Madame Leota * Constance Hatchaway * Ezra the Skeleton * Phineas the Traveler * Gus the Prisoner * The Singing Busts Disney Pixar Characters * Woody * Bo Peep * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie * Rex * Slinky Dog * Hamm a Piggy Bank * Sarge the Green Solider * Mr. Potato Head * Little Green Men * Stinky Pete * Mr. Incredible * Mrs. Incredible * Dash * Violet * Frozone * Sulley * Mike * Merida Voice Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip * Jason Marsden as Max Goof * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow * Corey Burton as Dale * Kristin Chenoweth as Clarice * Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck * Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack * Katherine Von Till as Snow White * Elan Garfias as Pinocchio * Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket * Jeff Bennett as Geppetto * Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy Category:Disney Category:Disney Game Category:Disney Games Category:Disneyland Games